pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins
- Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Ella and Tuck | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = July 26, 2019 August 3, 2019 September 11, 2019 November 22, 2019 | writer = Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Birdwatching Turbots" | next = "Pups Save a Freaky Pup-Day"}} "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins" is the 12th episode in Season 6 of ''PAW Patrol''. Super-bandit Ladybird shrieks havoc in Adventure Bay, taking all of the town's treasures including Mayor Goodway. The Mighty Pups team up with new super pals The Mighty Twins to save the day, and the mayor. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Robo-Dog *Tuck (debut) *Ella (debut) *Ladybird (debut) *Otis Goodway *Alex Porter *Farmer Al *Garbie As the episode opens, Ryder and the pups are busy washing people cars essentially, among them including Farmer Al's truck, Jake's off-road vehicle, Mayor Goodway's staff car, and more. In the Adventure Bay park, two identical fraternal pups named Ella and Tuck are having fun, but a collector/thief known as the "Ladybird" is snatching anything shiny she sees to add to her collection, including Ella and Tuck's pup-tags. Meanwhile, Uncle Otis happens to find another shard of the meteor that granted the PAW Patrol their Mighty Pup powers and decides to give it to his niece, Mayor Goodway, as a gift. Later on, Otis gives the mayor the meteor shard, which he made into a necklace, which the mayor puts on the ankle of the golden Chickaletta statue, so it has an identical ankle bracelet to the real Chickaletta's. However, when the Ladybird steals it, it gives her superpowers to fly and easily snatch anything she wants, taking it back to her nest, located in the mountains just outside Adventure Bay. When she kidnaps the mayor and Chickaletta when she wants to add the mayor's staff car to her collection, the mayor phones Ryder to let him know of the situation. However, along the way, the Ladybird knocks some of the cables on the suspension bridge loose, leaving it highly unstable, trapping vehicles on the bridge that were trying to cross it. At the same time, the tag-less Ella and Tuck went to Ryder to tell him of the theft of their pup-tags. When Ryder gets the mayor's call, he summons the pups to the Lookout, as they head up, the meteor is activated, the Lookout transforms, and the pups are granted their Mighty Pup powers again. Once topside, Ryder assigns Skye, Rubble, and Rocky to aid him in locating the mayor and repairing the bridge. The team heads out, and get straight to work with their objectives. However, after discovering she kidnapped the mayor and Chickaletta, the Ladybird makes it clear they are part of her collection now as she activates her security system before leaving, trapping the mayor and Chickaletta in the Ladybird's nest. Back at the bridge, the pups try to keep it stable and effect repairs. To help them work, Ella and Tuck tell the drivers to reverse off the bridge to safety so they won't be in danger. However, the Ladybird returns and steals more of the cables. This leads to where the middle portion of the bridge collapses, causing Garbie and Farmer Al's pickup to fall into the bay, while Al is clinging to the crumbling roadway for dear life. Ryder summons the rest of the Mighty Pups to assist, allowing Chase to save Farmer Al, while Zuma gets his pickup and Garbie safely back to shore, and Marshall aids Rocky with reattaching the cables that were still there to stabilize the bridge. However, after Skye tails the Ladybird back to her nest and discovers that she can't rescue Goodway or Chickaletta because of the Ladybird's security system, Ryder decides they need more help, and offers Ella and Tuck the chance to join the Mighty Pups as their newest members. The twins accept, and once back at the Lookout, Ella and Tuck are infused with their own superpowers from the meteor, along with matching costumes, and once topside, discover that Ella has the power to make herself bigger, while Tuck has the power to make himself smaller. With their new powers, Ella aids in the bridge's repairs while Rubble takes Tuck to the Ladybird's nest, where he is able to slip inside and shut down the security system, allowing Skye to rescue the mayor and Chickaletta, but when the nest begins to become unstable and is about to slide off the mountain, the Ladybird grabs the golden Chickaletta statue and flees, unaware that Tuck perched on her shoulder to escape with her and let the rest of the Mighty Pups know of her whereabouts. Rubble attempts to stop the nest from sliding down the mountain towards the Adventure Bay Train Station, but his super strength is not enough. Back at the bridge, with repairs nearly done, Ryder sends Ella to back up Rubble, and with her larger size, they are able to get the nest on level ground and recover all of the Ladybird's ill-gotten loot. Afterwards, learning of Tuck's whereabouts, the team returns to the Lookout, climb into the Mighty Pups Air Patroller piloted by Robo-Dog, and set off in pursuit. As they catch up, Tuck discovers the meteor fragment, and once Ryder and the pups realize that is what gave the Ladybird her powers, Tuck removes the necklace. Without her powers, the Ladybird plummets towards the ground with Tuck and the Chickaletta statue. While Ella saves her little brother, Robo-Dog ensures the Ladybird and Chickaletta statue land safely without injury or damage. Afterwards, the Ladybird spots a crab with the necklace containing the meteor fragment, and chases after it to get the fragment and her powers back. Later, Mayor Goodway arrives back at the normal Lookout to thank the pups for their heroism, especially Ella and Tuck. Although the twins appreciate the praise, they know the Ladybird is still out there and still a threat. After Ryder returns their stolen pup-tags to them, he then reveals that the PAW Patrol has given the twins their own vehicle to track down the Ladybird, with it having the ability to split apart into separate motorcycles for both twins. The PAW Patrol sees off Ella and Tuck as they depart to begin the hunt for the Ladybird and know that they can always count on the PAW Patrol/Mighty Pups for if they ever need help in the future. *Look for Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta, and Use her whirlwind power to airlift them back. *Use his super strength to hold up the bridge. *Use his energy tools to repair the bridge. *Catch Farmer Al with his energy net. *Use his heat power to heat up the cable to have it ready to weld. *Push Garbie and Farmer Al's truck back to land. *Use her growing power to hold the bridge. *Use his shrinking power to get into the Ladybird's nest. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins' Pages Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S6) Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S6) Category:Full Episodes Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Tuck is on the title card Category:Ella is on the title card Category:2019 Episodes Category:Mighty Pups, Super Paws Episodes Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:Garbie needs rescuing Category:Farmer Al needs rescuing Category:Skye is a first responder (S6) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S6) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S6) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S6) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S6) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S6) Category:Ella is a backup responder (S6) Category:Tuck is a backup responder (S6) Category:All pups are used